


“You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” ~Genji

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” ~Genji

Your body was constantly tense against your restraints, trying to avoid the friction of the ropes against your skin from digging into you. Anytime you moved, your flesh burned from the tightness. Tears stained your cheeks not only from the pain of your bounds, but from the nature of the unpredictable situation you were forced into.   
The man, if you can even call him that, who nabbed you in your sleep was inhuman. His robotic body was sharp and biting when he held you in his arms, the surface cold as ice. And the glowing green that radiated from his suit made him all the more menacing. He was terrifying, a machine, even his voice was robotic. It echoed in your mind, the words he said in some hopeless effort to comfort you.   
“There’s no need to fear me.”  
“Hurt you? My love, if I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would’ve done so already?”  
“I love you.”  
They made your head pound in anger. How could he say such things when he was the one who created this situation? He was the one who decided to leave you here naked on the cold, hard floor, bound from head to toe, your face dry with old tears. The pain surrounding your body reminded you every second of your lack of freedom.   
The dreadful sound of metallic footsteps against the concrete surface of the floor you were tied to sent goosebumps all over your naked flesh. Genji stood powerfully over you as you hung your head down, refusing to look at him. He gently entangled his fingers in your hair, trying to push your head upwards to face him. You kept your head steady and your vision to his feet. He soon released his grip, complying to your wishes, not wanting to test you.   
“How are you today, dear?” the artificial hum of his voice was intensified by the empty room, making you cringe. You didn’t answer, not that he expected you to, so he knelt down to your level in an attempt to met your eyes. The glow of his helmet illuminated your nakedness with its green light. You instinctively blush in response, reminded of your embarrassing vulnerability.   
“It’s such a pleasure to come home to you,” he extends a hand onto your stomach. You try to pull away from the contact but the burning pain from the ropes becomes too unbearable. Genji’s hands betray his emotionless mask as his eagerly explores your body. Despite the pain, you instinctively squirm under his touch, sharply exhaling and moaning from the sensation on your tender skin.   
“You’re so cute when you’re struggling,” his words cause fresh tears to wet your cheeks, he removes his hands at the sign of your distress, “What’s wrong, my love? Am I hurting you?”  
Again, silence. You look away from him and to the same floor your eyes had been glued to for hours. In his absence, you wished for anything to fill the empty room, but not that he was here to fulfill your wish, all you wanted was to return to the emptiness. A deep hiss fills the air, followed by the clank of metal against concrete, “Forgive me, tenshi.”  
His voice was almost soothing without the mechanic echo, but you wouldn’t be lulled by the sound. The soft kisses leaving a wet trail on your neck only made you protest more, your cries becoming louder. Curiosity almost broke you when he rose his face to yours, but you kept your eyes away from him, “I love you.” He repeated the phrase throughout his incessant kisses all over your body as you continued to stare at the ground.


End file.
